The preparation of a text based presentation document based on prior self-authored content or based on referenced content from other sources can be a time consuming process. For preparation of a document a person typically collects documents of a similar subject matter from a variety of sources. The variety of sources can be, e.g., personal files, files of an enterprise directory, and in some cases Internet posted documents. The person then reviews the documents and identifies useful content from each document. The person then cuts and pastes segments identifies as most relevant into a new document.
Text based presentation documents are available in a variety of different file formats, e.g., WORD and POWERPOINT (PPT), formats maintained by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. or Portable Document Format (PDF), a format maintained by Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif.